


Five Times Nobody Noticed (And One Time Somebody Did)

by lilly_the_kid



Series: Five Times series [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: They were looking at each other as if the world around them didn't exist.





	Five Times Nobody Noticed (And One Time Somebody Did)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Five Times series. You can read the other part first, but I think this also works on its own.

1.

"G-goddamit! I'm not gonna g-get this," Rick said and buried his face in his hands. "Yes, you will," Cliff said. "You're Rick fucking Dalton, remember?"

They were sitting on the couch in Rick's trailer. Rick had gotten new lines that morning and they were trying to make them stick. Rick's new friendship with Sharon had gotten him an in with a few directors and he and Cliff had had steady jobs the last couple of months.

Rick mumbled something in reply. "What was that?" "Rick fuck-up Dalton, maybe," he said. Cliff exhaled slowly and put down his copy of the notes. He then took Rick's copy and put it down as well.

He moved closer to Rick who still didn't look up. Cliff put his arm around Rick and pulled him closer. "Don't worry too much. You can do this." His hand moved to Rick's head and he pulled him even closer. Then he pressed a kiss to Rick's temple.

Rick started to lean into Cliff's embrace. "Y-yeah, I guess I-" He couldn't finish because suddenly Cliff pushed him away. Then he stood up, grabbed the notes and tossed one copy to Rick.

Two seconds later the trailer door opened. "Mr. Dalton, we're ready for you on set." "Alright, I'll be right out."

Rick got up and smiled at Cliff. "See you in a bit." Cliff smiled back. "See ya."

2.

"Alright, let's get you out of here," Rick said and pushed and pulled at Cliff until they were both out of the cab in front of Rick's house. They had had a few too many drinks and for once Cliff was the one who couldn't walk on his own anymore.

"That's 3.25," the cab driver said. "Y-yeah, sure. Give me a minute," Rick said reaching for his wallet while holding Cliff upright at the same time.

"Come on, Cliff. Work with m-me here, buddy," he grunted. Cliff looked at him. "I always do,babe," he slurred. "I always do what you tell me." He leaned closer and continued. "That's why you love me."

Rick had finally gotten hold of his wallet and he almost dropped it. He looked at the driver and shrugged. "Sure, I love you, buddy," he said. Then he winked and whispered, "He's totally shitfaced, sorry." He handed him a five dollar bill. "Sure thing," the driver said, looking mostly bored. 

The cab left and they slowly made their way to the front door. "You also love me when I'm shitfaced," Cliff said. Rick smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "You know I do," he said.

3.

"We don't have time for this," Rick said, but he grinned and didn't do anything to stop Cliff from pinning him to the couch in his trailer. "Tell me to stop then," Cliff said and kissed him, leaving him pretty much anable to say anything. Rick laughed against Cliff's lips and put his hand in his hair, pulling slightly.

He then angled his right leg and moved to flip them over. At the same time he jabbed into Cliff's side where he knew he was ticklish. Cliff squirmed and was taken by surprise when Rick ended up on top of him.

"Ow, you fucker!" "I thought that was the idea." "Oh, you just wait," Cliff said. He moved to throw Rick off and soon they were rolling around on the floor. That's when the door opened. "Make-up's ready."

Rick was on his stomach and Cliff was sitting on his thighs. He quickly pulled Rick's right arm behind his back and pushed Rick's face into the floor. "And that's how you take someone down and make it look good," he said.

"Perfect," Rick grunted. "Thank you so much for the demonstration. A little more physical than I would have liked." He sighed. "Would you let me up now so I can go to make-up?"

Cliff winked at the assistent. "I guess I can do that." He stood up and helped Rick to his feet. 

"I'll show you some more moves later," he said, grinning wide. "Counting on it," Rick said and left.

4.

"Look, like I said, it's just a scratch." "No, g-godammit, it's not just a s-scratch. It's a cut and it might need stitches," Rick said. "We're already here, now g-get your ass inside."

Rick had gotten his licence back a few weeks ago. Good thing too, he thought, while he was driving Cliff to the hospital. 

Cliff had hurt the back of his neck on a broken off tree branch in Rick's yard. He had played around with Brandy and he had had a few drinks before which hadn't exactly done wonders for his coordination.

Rick had come home in time to see a shirtless Cliff - nice - with blood running down his back - less nice - in the bathroom.

"Alright," Cliff said, one hand behind his neck holding a towel to the cut. "But you wait here."

Once Cliff was inside Rick started smoking one cigarette after another. This whole situation reminded him too much of that one night. When he had found Cliff face down on the floor. When at first he hadn't been sure if Cliff was dead or alive.

After what seemed like an eternity Cliff walked out again, a bandage over the cut.

"So?" "So, what?" Rick rolled his eyes. "So, how bad was it? Since it sure as hell wasn't j-just a g-goddamn scratch!" 

Cliff stopped in his tracks once he noticed that Rick was actually angry. "Four stitches," he said.

Rick opened his mouth but Cliff continued. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to worry so much." He walked closer to Rick. "Are you ok?" he asked. 

Rick threw down the half smoked cigarette and stepped on it. "It scared me," he said. He was calm now and looked at Cliff without anger. Cliff waited for him to go on. "It reminded me of that night, you know?"

Cliff took one more step and put his hand on Rick's neck below his ear. "I'm sorry. I get it." He squeezed lightly. "But I'm fine. I don't break easily." Rick covered Cliff's hand with his own. Then he almost jumped back. 

"Mr. Booth, you forgot your painkillers," a nurse said while walking down the steps in front of the entrance. Cliff quickly turned around. "Thank you!" He flashed her a big smile. "You're welcome. Take care now." 

She turned to Rick. "Make sure he takes one every four hours." "S-sure thing, ma'am."

5.

"Rick Dalton, is that you?" Rick turned around from where he was looking at peanut butter jars. "I am," he said to the woman in front of him. Then his eyes lit up. "Mary, hi! How are you doing?" "Oh, fine, really. I haven't seen you since Bounty Law ended. I heard you did some Italian westerns."

Rick smiled. "I did. I did. Crazy stuff, but you know. A job's a job. What are you up to?" "Oh, you know, I have a recurring role on Lancer." "No shit, I was in the pilot." "I know. You were great. I almost didn't recognize you, though."

Rick scratched his ear and looked to the side. "Yeah, Sam wanted to try something different." "Well, he did." She looked down and to the side and after a moment she said "So, you're married now?"

Rick cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "W-well, I was. But there was s-some stuff that happened and w-well-" "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" There was a loud bang when Cliff threw a couple of cans of dog food into the cart.

"Make sure you take the creamy peanut butter and not that crunchy shit." He turned around and stopped.

"Oh hi," Rick moved a step forward. "Cliff, you remember Mary? Mary, you know Cliff, my stunt double?" Mary looked at Cliff for a moment and then she looked back at Rick. "Hi, Mary," Cliff said. "Hi," she replied. "The two of you are still working together?" 

"Yeah, you know," Rick put his hand on the cart. "H-hard to find a g-good match." "I guess that's true," she said. "Well, it was nice running into you. You too." She smiled at Cliff but looked a bit wary.

"Y-yeah, you too. Glad you're doing fine." "You too. I have to get going." "Ok, bye." 

They both looked after her for bit while she walked away. Then Cliff turned to Rick. "I'm serious about the peanut butter."

+1.

They were at Sharon's. She had a few friends over and everyone was scattered all over the yard in little groups. Sharon was sitting by the pool looking at nothing in particular. Her gaze fell on Rick and Cliff sitting at a table, both holding a beer.

They came over sometimes and she always enjoyed their company. And Brandy's as well. She smiled, thinking about the first time she had met that dog. Sharon had felt sorry for Rick when his wife left, but he seemed happy now.

Rick and Cliff were talking and Cliff said something that made Rick spit out a mouthful of beer. Cliff threw his head back and laughed as Rick wiped at his mouth, still grinning. Then Cliff leaned forward and with the sleave of his shirt he wiped at Rick's mouth. Rick slapped at his hand, but he was smiling. They were looking at each other as if the world around them didn't exist. 

Sharon's eyes widened a bit. Oh, she thought. And some pieces clicked together and she saw the two of them in a slightly new light. Cliff moving in after that night and never leaving and Rick not being too broken up about his wife going back to Italy. 

She saw Cliff getting up and going to get some more beers. She walked over to Rick and sat down next to him. "Hi Sharon, how are you d-doing?" Rick asked, sounding a bit drunk. "I'm fine," she said. "How about you?" "Oh good. Re-real good." She nodded.

Cliff came back and sat down, smiling at her. "That's great," she said. She looked from Rick to Cliff and back to Rick. "I'm really happy for you," she said.

Cliff and Rick looked at each other and there seemed to be a whole conversation going on. Then they looked back at her. "Thank you," Cliff said. Rick nodded. They all took a sip of their beers, drinking to what they knew.


End file.
